


My Muscles My Muscles Involuntarily Flex

by gayiconjasonvoorhees



Category: Smiling Friends (Cartoon 2020)
Genre: AND GAY, Lemon Demon, M/M, Reylo - Freeform, Soviet Union, Trans Character, charlie and alan are trans, gay people, space chimps 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayiconjasonvoorhees/pseuds/gayiconjasonvoorhees
Summary: Alan and Charlie have struck rich, they have become the first transgenders to win the lottery.---Or: Pim talks about Space Chimps 2
Relationships: alan/charlie (smiling friends)
Kudos: 4





	My Muscles My Muscles Involuntarily Flex

"AND that's why I think Space Chimps 2 is an underrated classic!" Pim explained, his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Wow well uh, I can't argue with that." Responded Charlie, picking his noise.

They were walking back from their last Smiling Friends assignment, some girl named Naima wasn't having the best day. It wasn't particularly interesting or noteworthy, they ended up watching The Florida Project together, Naima clapping her little hands with glee. They left after as it seemed she just needed to watch it for the 48th time that month for her mental health to not drop drastically.

On their way back to the Smiling Friends building they had started discussing their favorite films, to which Pim brought up Space Chimps 2 and started a whole conversation. It was quite entertaining, because Charlie thought Space Chimps 2 was fucking shit. But he liked listening to Pim talk about random things, he was his best friend after all.

When they arrived back to the building, Charlie opened the front door and held it for Pim as they walked in. Alan and The Green Little Fuck Head were sitting around not doing much as usual.

"We're back!" Pim exclaimed as he ran in, Charlie following.

"MmnnHey" Alan says, he's working on a puzzle. Tiny Neon Whore is watching Nostalgia Critic on his iPad.

"I've really gotta piss right now. I'll be back in a few!" Pim says as he hurriedly runs towards the shitting rooms.

Charlie walks up to the table and pulls out a chair to sit next to Alan. "So hows your puzzle going?"

"MnnGood. It is quite difficult but I think I am getting somewhere... The whole border is finished. I just have to fill it in now. How was your day." He leans his head onto Charlies shoulder.

"Ehh pretty good. We just watched The Florida Project. I liked it. And Pim went on a rant about Space Chimps 2."

"Space Chimps 2? MmnI love Space Chimps 2."

A sudden slam was heard through the building, it was Pim exiting the Poop Chambers.  
"HEY GUYS! I FOUND THIS NEAT LETTER IN THE BATHROOM! IT FLEW THROUGHT THE WINDOW! It's.. It's for Charlie!"

"M..Me?"

"Yes you! Look at this.. It's from.. Beasty Betes Screaming Lottomax! I .. I think you may have struck it rich, friends!"

Charlies eyes widen as he jumped up from his chair so fast it exploded into a million little pieces. Just a week ago he and Alan had gotten high off white out and went to their local convenient storbought to buy a Beasty Betes Lottery ticket for the shits and giggles. They didn't actually remember if they got all 3 scratches but ... It seems so!

"ALAN! ALAN WE'RE... I THINK WE'RE RICH!" Exclaimined Charlie. 

"How much was it Pim??? I was kind of wasted."

"Oh yeah, uh let me check ... $12,012.88!"

A wave of silence swept the room, except for the faint noise of Nostalgia Critic's classic "GRAAAHHAHHHHH" coming from Booger Fucker's Ipad.

"Twelve.. Twelve thousand..? Ah. Ah-uh okay then. Well uh-" Charlie was cut off.

"$12,012.88!" Alan splashed over the Anal Torturing Pool and into the Wig Wizard's Sheath of Mysteries.

He runs up to Pim, snatching the letter from his tiny puny little purple hands. "Charlie are you seeing this?! 12k! We've struck it rich! "

"Well uh, Alan, realistically $12,012.88 isn't that big a sum of money. We could.. Buy a car. Or- 

"SEE LEMON DEMON LIVE IN CONCERT???" Alan De Generes pipes up, twinkles in his eyes.

"Yeah. The real one. Like the one who did Two Trucks. If that's what you want, babe." Charlie says, as they hug.

"[I don't think Trucks should be allowed to marry.]" Moist Slimy Fucking Green Man in Hat says, laugh track playing(Just like in Friends, my favorite show).

And so, Alan and Charlie went to the Lemon Demon concert. They especially liked the part where Mr. Lemon Demon did a kickfilp on his skateboard while playing keyboard, hitting one of the audience members in the skull and having it crack open and kill said audience member.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> i started this 4 fucking months ago and i forgot to finish anyways thanks to boyfroom for helping!!!!!!!! love u all  
> yeah the plot was autogenerated but i lost the original summary so i had to write it from memory


End file.
